


Every Time I Look At You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith share a little romantic moment.Oneshot/drabble





	Every Time I Look At You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378150) by parfaitperi. 



Lance lounged on his bed with his boyfriend. They were cuddled close together, their limbs wrapped up in each other too. So in love. Actually so cute. 

He rolled over, taking Keith in his arms. 

"You know... Every time I look at you, I remember how much I love you."

Keith's cheeks turned pink. "R-Really?"

"...no, that was a lie." Lance admitted after a moment. He took a deep breath; god he loved Keith yeah, but still. "I remember the time you slipped on a peanut and passed out."

"That was one time!"


End file.
